sword quest!
by darkasumaru
Summary: Naruto jumps into a hole while running from a mob, now he comes out of the hole different! equipped with weapons he found in the hole Naruto now must faces the hardships of being a ninja. will Naruto reach his dream to become hokage and finally be noticed as who he truly is or will he fail? read and find out in sword quest!


Sword quest chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, the images of the weapons and the names but abilities yes.

Author's notes: please forgive me if this story seems shitty, this is my first fic so please no flamers and to does who would like to give me some tips please kindly PM me.

Story start:

Naruto was being chased again, a few shinobi and several villagers were chasing naruto again.

Come back here demon! Said a villager who was holding a pitchfork sideways.

What did I ever do to you! Said naruto who was still running.

You killed the 4th! You killed our families , our friends, our loved ones, for that we. Will. Have. Our. REVENGE! Shouted a villager as the shinobi and villagers were fired up and started running faster.

Naruto was running like hell. He couldn't keep this up forever.

_I need to find a place to hide. _Thought naruto as he saw a hole that goes down.

Having no choice, naruto speeded to the hole and jumped.

AAHHHHH! Screamed naruto as he was falling all the way down.

Once naruto landed on the ground, which was a full body slam. (AN: that got to hurt)

Naruto was slowly getting up, rubbing his head and body in pain.

Ah... that hurts like crap... said Naruto as he slowly got up to hear a voice.

**Child come forward**. Said the voice.

Who's there where am I? Said Naruto as he looked around to see who was there, who was talking to him, calling him.

**Who am I is not important right now. **Said the voice.

Fine. Said Naruto as he went forward hoping to see who was calling him. Naruto was walking for about several minutes only to stop as he heard the voice again and a light flashes at naruto's face.

**Stop now close your eyes and tell me what is your dream?** Asked the voice.

My dream is to become hokage and for everyone to notice me for who I really am! Said Naruto to the voice with his eyes closed. Waiting for the response of the mysterious voice.

**Child you are worthy... come forward.** Said the voice as naruto started to move forward.

As naruto opened his eyes a light again shined in his eyes. As naruto covered his eyes, the light started to deem and it went out.

Naruto slowly removing his hands from his eyes he saw a room full of several hundred swords.

**Child welcome to the hall of blades. These swords are ancient and powerful if I deem a person worthy pick up too 50 of these blades for his own. And can bring people they might think who are worthy and give them, their own set of blades. **Said the voice.

Alright I get that but where did all these swords come from? Asked naruto to the mysterious voice.

**These blades came from an old civilization that wanted to save their weapons before they were invaded and destroyed by their enemies and they have also placed thousands of materials to make more weapons. **Explained the voice of the origin of these weapons.

Alright thanks now I can choice? Asked naruto

**Yes now you can choose I will reveal myself in a time I see fit.** Said the voice as naruto started to pick his weapons

Naruto's chosen weapons at the moment.

Abyssal freezer:

Image: (look up at google sword quest abyssal freezer)

Ability: can freeze the enemy once frozen it shatters sending the soul of the enemy to the abyss.

Black star:

Image: (look up at google sword quest black star)

Ability able to create a mini black hole and send the opponent to a different location of the land.

Fallen wing:

Image: (look up at google sword quest fallen wing)

Ability: allows the user to summon out fallen angles and grants the user wings of his/her own.

Holy shadow:

Image: (look up at google sword quest holy shadow)

Ability: to blind opponents with light and can manipulate the shadows.

Illuminator:

Image: (look up at google sword quest illuminator)

Ability: to blend in with the dark and blend with the light and can illuminate and show what is at the darkest of place.

Maelstrom:

Image: (look up at google sword quest maelstrom)

Ability: can create spinning fire, wind, earth , and water elements that are spinning into a tornado or a whirlpool.

Star demise:

Image:(look up at google sword quest star's demise)

Ability: can fire out fire blasts that are as hot as the Earth's core and creates a protective force field around the user that can block most attacks.

Tempest:

Image: (look up at google sword quest Tempest)

Ability: can create lightning strikes and can also create wind strikes that pushes the enemy back.

**Have you chosen your weapons? **Asked the voice.

Yes I have but only 8 can I choose the rest of my weapons at a later time? Asked naruto to the voice.

**Alright now just touch the swords and the blades will send to your mind how to use it, it will feel like you have been using it ever since you were born.** Said the voice.

Oh thanks. Said Naruto as he touch each of the blades. As each blade has given naruto the experience and guide of how to use it from it's previous wielders. Now the blades were now with naruto, all sheathed and this is where at it's at one naruto's body, tempest, and maelstrom are at naruto's sides of his waists. Next the illuminator, and star demise are at the back of naruto's waist. Next the holy shadow and black star are behind naruto's shoulders. And the last 2 abyssal freezer and fallen wing at naruto's back next to the shoulders just beside the blades behind the shoulders.

**Now these blades will only allow you and only you to wield them. If someone were to try and wield it they will be electrocuted by the blades defence feature. **Said the voice to naruto who was surprised about that part.

Thank you mysterious voice. Said naruto as he was covered in light and disappeared from the hall of blades.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto appeared outside of the cave, naruto decided to cover the hole with a huge rock and marked it with a x mark.

Now I have to ask Jiji if he could get me some new set of clothes. Said naruto as he headed to the hokage tower.

Chapter end

AN: alright now I would like to say that if anyone has any ideas for the other weapons naruto would get, and the abilities and look. I would also like to ask for ideas for the next chapter and what should I do I will probably have naruto have a harem and a team 7 bashing. Just ask me who will be in the harem and I will think about it. And also thank you for reading oh and I don't know much Japanese so I'll just stick with the English based stuff but If I know the Japanese word I'll put it instead of the English version!

Thank you and ja ne!


End file.
